


For the Dancing and the Dreaming

by Fwufferson



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: "sorry can't read this its too gay for my gay ship", Like, M/M, Merthur reigns supreme here folks sorry, accidentally added more, also Merlin can sing, also kinda stole Touch the Sky from Brave, anyway, but fuck it, but i mean, but in my defense, but is anyone really going to complain about that, but it is strongly implied, does anyone actually care, good luck, i also accidentally made it a lot more gay than originally, i mean i guess its technically not outright stated, i mean who in their right mind would say that, i'm balls to the wall posting this, if you're on AO3 you're not looking for professional are you, its a good song, its gay, its not been edited in any way shape or form, just know hes great at it, kinda steals For the Dancing and the Dreaming from How To Train Your Dragon 2, or even reread, set in The Once and Future Queen only not with Gwen, there's technically a siren au thingy that's in here but im not gonna get into that, this is very unprofessional, unedited, very strongly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fwufferson/pseuds/Fwufferson
Summary: Merlin and Arthur take a trip into town and some new information is brought to light about Merlin.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZukkaFireTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZukkaFireTrash/gifts).



> Disclaimer, ZukkaFireTrash helped come up with the idea that is in this, so she needs some praise because I wouldn't have written it had she not. Also I've not edited and wrote it at one in the morning so if there's mistakes, well, life's a mistake so deal with it. I say that in the most loving way I can.
> 
> Thanks for clicking on this little thing it means a lot. Also I love comments they're always fun to read.
> 
> Also thank you to the wonderful people in the discord server that read it.

Arthur stared at the young girl that was pulling at Merlin’s pant leg to get his attention. Raising an eyebrow, Merlin squatted down to her level, a grin already bright on his face.

“My lady!” He greeted, pulling a smile from not only the little girl but Arthur as well. She couldn’t have been much older than six summers or so. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” She giggled, not shying away as he’d imagined most would’ve.

“Sing the song!” She excitedly requests. Merlin’s eyes widen for a fraction of a second before crinkling with the force of his grin. He glanced up at Arthur almost apologetically before taking the girl’s hand and leading her to the dancing mass.

Arthur backed away a bit, allowing others to fill the space him and Merlin had previously, and leaned against someone’s cart. He could still see Merlin and the girl who was already laughing and Merlin set her on his feet.

A smooth but sharp noise carried over the group of people, quieting it almost immediately as the bright and hopeful whistling tune continued. Arthur was astonished to see that it was echoing from Merlin’s pursed lips. The whistling stopped, and it was completely silent for a heartbeat, no one making a sound. Not even so much as a horse huffing or a fly buzzing. It was then a soft voice started.

“I’ll swim and sail on savage seas,” Arthur was frozen in place as Merlin’s voice carried around the market, a sound he’d never heard before. “With never a fear of drowning.” It was a slow melody, one that no one moved to. “And gladly ride the waves of life, if you would marry me.”

A slow grin pulled at Merlin’s lips as he glanced around the gathering. His voice raised slightly. “No scorching sun nor freezing cold, will stop me on my journey.” With his words an instrument picked up, easily plucking out the simple tune. Merlin’s gaze almost seemed to meet Arthur’s for the next words, but he knew it wasn’t likely. “If you will promise me your heart and love.”

He trailed off, looking back to the girl. She grinned widely, picking up where Merlin left off, voice high and bright of an excited child. “And love me for eternity.” Her words picked up speed along with the instrument, changing the tone from soft to brighter and happier. “My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me.” Merlin’s grin seemed to widen as the two began to prance about. “But I’ve no need of mighty deeds, when I feel your arms around me.”

“But I would bring you rings of gold, I’d even sing you poetry.” The pace increased even more as Merlin and the girl sped up their dance, jumping and spinning about as others began to join in, letting out laughs and hollers. Despite the increased noise, Merlin’s voice still carried over it all, not even sounding out of breath despite the dancing. “And I would keep you from all harm, if you would stay beside me.” Despite all the movement, Arthur could’ve sworn Merlin’s gaze stayed on him the entire time. But that was probably just wishful thinking.

The girl’s voice rang out next, joy radiating from every syllable. “I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold."

“I only want you near me.”

They both began this time, spinning faster than before as everyone around them let out laughs that filled the air. “To love and kiss and sweetly hold, for the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life’s sorrows and delights, I’ll keep your laugh inside me.” Laughs seemed to overtake both of them during their singing, and Merlin still hadn’t looked away. Arthur couldn’t tear his gaze away either. “I’ll swim and sail on savage seas with never a fear of drowning. I’d gladly ride the waves so white and you will marry me!”

The two dissolved into a mess of giggling, Merlin finally looking to the girl who was doubled over in laughter. The people that had gathered clapped and let out loud exclamations, over which Arthur could hear Merlin’s laughter, bright and melodious, filling the square and warming Arthur’s chest.

Merlin detangled himself from the group, where music began once more and people started to dance. Stopping before Arthur, Merlin grinned brightly enough to rival the sun. Arthur fought back his own warring smile, but not very hard it seemed as it still slipped through as he raised an eyebrow.

“I didn’t know you could sing.” Arthur commented, watching Merlin turn and watch the crowd. “I guess you’re not a completely useless manservant.” Arthur looked away before his face betrayed his teasing tone.

Merlin tilted his head toward him, his eyes narrowing slightly in thought. “Did you just compliment me, sire?”

Arthur felt himself flush before scoffing. “Please, like there’s anything to compliment.”

Merlin didn’t lose his smile, and Arthur both hated and loved that Merlin could see through his teasing for what it truly was. Turning, Merlin held out his hand. Arthur gave it a questioning look as Merlin kept it out. Rolling his eyes, he reached out and grabbed Arthur’s wrist, pulling him to the crowd. “Come on, you prat. It won’t hurt you.”

Arthur furrowed his brow and Merlin stopped them both at the edge of the crowd. He turned to look around at the others dancing quickly to the fast paced music, seeming to have complete lack of poise and yet still being in tune with those around them. “I don’t know this dance, Merlin, it’s a commoner’s dance.”

Merlin rolled his eyes again, grabbing Arthur’s hand and slipping his other around his waist as Arthur slowly found purchase against his shoulder. “Don’t be so uptight, my lord, have some fun. Besides, it’s not terribly difficult, just follow my lead!"

They spend the rest of the afternoon spinning in dizzying circles, switching partners, spinning some more, and laughing all in time with the fast music. Despite having switched partners several times and being on separate ends of the group, Arthur could still find Merlin in the crowd, laughing and dancing.

Arthur couldn’t have thought of a better way to spend his time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon can't dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, I wasn't planning on making a second chapter, but here we are. If you're here that means you read the first part and liked it enough to continue so thanks. Also, this was not read through or edited in any fashion, it is currently almost 2 am and I think I've lost touch with the mother-ship but here we go anyway.

Arthur could tell he didn’t like the noble as soon as she climbed out of the carriage, her honey hair tied up delicately and her nose upturned as a knight held his hand out to help her from the vehicle. He plastered a cordial smile to his face anyway as she made her way to where Uther stood at the base of the steps. She curtsied, exchanging pleasantries with the king.

“Lady Kathrine, it's a pleasure to see you again. I see you have only grown to be more beautiful through the years.” Uther took her hand and placed his lips to her knuckles. “I hope your trip was pleasant?”

She gave him a tight smile, eyes dancing from him to Morgana and Arthur who stood back on the steps. Her gaze returned to the king. “It was as is expected. A carriage is only comfortable for so long.”

Morgana let out a soft scoff, only loud enough for Arthur to hear. He raised an eyebrow towards her but she subtly shook her head. Despite her propensity to speak her mind, even she knew this wasn’t the time or the place. After quick introductions, Arthur excused himself.

Lady Kathrine seemed slightly miffed at his lack of interest, and if Arthur were being honest with himself, he was quite alright with that. Once inside, he found Merlin heading up the stairs, and jogged to catch up. He didn’t glance back, but he could feel eyes on him and as Merlin turned and waited, his gaze seemed to be drawn back down the steps.

As Arthur reached his side and they both continued on together, Merlin raised an eyebrow in a very Gaius like expression. For a moment, Arthur understood what it must’ve been like to live with the man, before shaking himself from it. Merlin quirked his lips into a grin. “The Lady Kathrine not to your liking?”

Arthur rolled his eyes, letting out a small huff. “I’ve barely exchanged two words with the woman, Merlin, I wouldn’t know.”

“And yet you seemed to have felt the need to make a quick escape.”

Arthur gave the other man a slight glare, who just smiled in return. Against his better judgement, Arthur felt his glare waver and fought back a grin of his own. It really wasn’t good how fond of the servant he was getting, but, he couldn’t find himself caring either. “I have other things to do, I’m sure Morgana will be plenty company for her. Besides, it’s not like we’re never going to see each other again, we both will be there tonight.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, his bright smile slipping into something a little more condescending. “Ah, yes, you royals and your boring parties.”

They turned into Arthur’s chambers, Arthur going to his desk to begin on the paperwork he had been putting off and Merlin began to make the bed. “They’re a large part of the diplomatic process, Merlin, not for fun. But you wouldn’t understand that, would you, with how you all conduct yourselves in the lower town.”

Merlin didn’t look away from his chores, but his grin did widen. “You never seem to complain about the fun, sire.”

“Merlin,” Arthur stated, sifting through papers. “Shut up.”

~~~

It had been months since the nearly weekly ritual of going out with Merlin to the lower town for a bit of fun. Months since Arthur had learned of Merlin’s secret talent. Months of Merlin filling quiet moments with humming, giving Arthur delighted little smiles each time he was caught staring after him as he worked.

But now, watching as Merlin chatted with the other servants, a large smile on his face as he laughed at something someone said, all those months fell away to just that moment. Merlin’s gaze shifted to scan the room, finding Arthur who didn’t turn away. His smile seemed to soften into something Arthur couldn’t quite place.

As Arthur turned his gaze to their guest, he was almost surprised to find her glaring heavily in Merlin’s direction. He raised an eyebrow as she looked over to him, disdain clear on her face. She lifted her goblet, almost speaking into it rather than to him. “How long has Merlin been in your service, my lord?”

Arthur furrowed his brow. “Merlin?” He asked, and as she nodded, he opened and closed his mouth a few times before finding his words. “About a year now, I believe. Though he’s more a fool than servant most of the time.”

It was as Arthur spoke these words that Merlin popped up behind him, refilling his gobblet. Lady Kathrine’s eyes lit up at his words, an almost dangerous smile crossing her lips as she turned to Uther, who had been following the exchange with an odd look in his eye. She tilted her head in an almost innocent fashion. “If he is a fool, why not have him perform? I’m sure he’ll be excellent at it.”

Arthur’s eyes widened as he looked back to Merlin, who looked confused as she tilted her chin to indicate him. Uther glanced at the servant, who looked on the verge of panicking and running from the room, before slowly grinning. He gestured for Merlin to put the pitcher down and move further into the room. “Well why not.”

Merlin blanched, and with a quick, hopeful look to Arthur, who just shrugged and gave him a helpless look in return, put the pitcher down and moved into the room. Uther stood, gaining the room’s attention as music stopped and the guests turned. He continued to grin as Merlin fidgeted in front of him, not meeting anyone’s eye. “It seems,” he started, “that a fool has been in our presence without our knowledge. And the Lady Kathrine wishes to see him perform.”

With that, Uther sat and the room turned to Merlin who stared back wide eyed. Though he caught the eye of a boy sat with the musicians, viola already raising as he grinned at Merlin. The room was silent, the nobility that knew him sitting in confusion as the servants stood on the outskirts excitedly. He took a deep, steadying breath before nodding towards the boy, who started a quick tune on his instrument. “When the cold wind is a-calling and the sky is clear and bright, misty mountains sing and beckon, lead me out into the light.”

Merlin’s voice was firm but bright, his shoulders seeming to lose some of their tension as he sang. And by the looks of it, he wasn’t the only one. The servants had wide smiles as his words carried over the room. Already, some were putting down what they were holding and moving to the open space between tables. Arthur glanced at his father, who seemed just as enchanted by Merlin as the rest of the room.

“I will ride, I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky. I will fly. Chase the wind and touch the sky.” The servants that had moved into the room began their fast paced dance that lacked decorum of any sort, but no one really seemed to mind. Least of all his father who looked to be enjoying the display. Arthur slowly grinned.

“Where dark woods hide secret, and mountains are fierce and bold. Deep waters hold reflections, of times lost long ago.” Before Arthur could even think, he felt himself standing, grin bright on his face as he entered the fray to loud cheers from the ones dancing. This seemed to encourage others to join, and on their path, several grabbed a knight or two to join. Laughter mixed with the music, both from nobility and servants alike, as they spun.

“I will hear their every story, take hold of my own dream. Be as strong as the seas are stormy and proud as an eagle’s scream.” Arthur caught Merlin’s eye as he switched partners. Merlin was grinning just as wide as the rest of them before someone grabbed his hand and pulled him into the dance. He broke on the last few notes to laugh. As they switched partners again, Arthur was delighted to find Leon standing before him a blushing fool. Arthur just laughed before grabbing him and starting to dance again.

“I will ride, I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky. I will fly. Chase the wind and touch the sky.” Despite years of training as a knight, and having learned the dances for nobility, Leon was quite clumsy at the dance, tripping over his feet and trying to follow the quick steps. Before Arthur could teach him the proper moves, they were once again spinning to a new partner.

“And touch the sky. Chase the wind, chase the wind, touch the sky.” The song came to an end, gathering cheers from partakers in the dance and onlookers alike. Merlin grinned at the center of it all, face flush from both dancing and singing, and Arthur couldn’t have thought of a better sight.

Almost as though he could feel Arthur’s gaze, Merlin swiveled his head to face him, grin widening even more before his lips parted and once more words began to drift out. The servants all let out gleeful cheers before once again grabbing their partners.

“I’ll swim on savage seas, with never a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you would marry me. No scorching sun nor freezing cold, will stop me on my journey. If you will promise me your heart and love,” he seemed to falter, brows furrowing as he looked around the crowd.

Arthur grinned brighter, stepping up to Merlin before taking his hand. “And love me for eternity. My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me. But I’ve no need for mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me.”

Merlin let out a loud laugh as Arthur’s arm snaked around his waist, pulling him close as Merlin’s free hand found Arthur’s shoulder. The rest of the cheering and laughing crowd seemed to disappear. Merlin’s gaze never left Arthur’s as they began to quickly dance. “But I would bring you rings of gold, I’d even sing you poetry. And I would keep you from all harm, if you would stay beside me.”

“I’ve no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold.”

“I only want you near me.”

The two never broke eye contact or missed a step, attention completely on the other as they sang. “To love and kiss to sweetly hold, for the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life’s sorrows and delights, I’ll keep your laugh inside me. I’ll swim and sail a savage seas with never a fear of drowning. I’d gladly ride the waves so white, and you will marry me!”

The two dissolved into laughter as they finished, leaning against one another to keep themselves steady from all the spinning. The music continued, as did the movement around them, but nothing registered except for the body in their arms clutching back at them.

Arthur knew he didn’t like the Lady Kathrine, but at the moment, he couldn’t have been more thankful for her.


End file.
